enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Norja Ramdakan
Norja Ramdakan was a member of the executive board for Juke Limited.Earth Afire He was first introduced in Earth Afire. History Early Life Norja Ramdakan started working at Juke Limited with Ukko Jukes at the beginning of the company as a financier. Ramdakan even went to the Belt on several of the early mining ventures. Earth Afire Lem Jukes asked to meet Ramdakan in an unfinished Juke Limited tunnel, so they could have a private conversation. In the meeting, Lem confronted Ramdakan on the illegal bribery of the Lunar Trade Department and tax evasion scandal, which Imala Bootstamp uncovered. Ramdakan denied any claim that he was involved, but said the company was taking care of the problem. Lem then tried pushing Ramdakan to get the company to pay the overdue taxes back to the LTD despite the large some of money. Lem then said he would pay for 1/10th of the costs to the LTD out of his personal fortune, so that the company could act on good faith towards the public. Earth Awakens After Ukko's Vanguard attack on the Formic scout ship, Norja ate lunch with Lem to discuss the plummeting stock due to the failed attack. During the meal, Lem proposed a defensive shield using the Juke Limited ships held at the Kotka Depot above Luna, which they could rent out to various countries and corporations. Norja liked the idea since it would pay for the money loss of the unused ships and would help put the company back in good light, so he agreed to propose the idea to the board. Norja then warned Lem against a power grab for control of the company before he left because several of the members of the board viewed Lem as a threat and the world would likely view Lem as a shadow of his father.Earth Awakens Norja later held a meeting with Lem to inform him about the board's concerns with his plans to infiltrate the Formic scout ship. Norja was concerned because the WU-HU Corporation would have access to Formic technology through the Chinese, so he wanted to ensure that Lem's infiltration team would save some of the technology. Norja was also concerned that Victor Delgado, Mazer Rackham, and the Mobile Operations Police would claim ownership of the technology he found. Lem dismissed Norja's concerns through jokes, which annoyed him. When the MOPs came to Luna, Ramdakan had them sign liability forms in case they were hurt, so Juke Limited would not be sued. The Swarm Three years later, Ramdakan was still at Juke Limited, working for Lem who had become the CEO of the company. After an executive meeting, Ramdakan stayed to talk with Lem as he was concerned that Lem was scaring off the executives. Lem agreed to Ramdakan's concerns, as eight executives had recently left the company to work for his father or competitors. Ramdakan then informed Lem that he needed to find a way to allow Serge to look good in the eye of the other executives because Lem had embarrassed Serge during the meeting. Before leaving, Lem urged Ramdakan to never to leave to work for his father, which Ramdakan said would never happen as Ramdakan came with too many skeletons in the closet.The Swarm Norja spent two months arranging an event with various dignitaries from Earth and Luna, which included a tour of Juke facilities and a lunch at a gourmet restaurant. During the lunch meeting, Lem discussed the financial management of the Hegemony and Juke Limited with them. However as soon as they began to talk about the failure of the Gravity Disruptor from Gungsu Industries, Lem's wrist pad alerted him of a message, prompting him leave for a period of time. Lem returned momentarily, asking to talk with Norja outside. He explained to him that the Formics had destroyed the seven remaining Parallax Telescopes, rendering Earth blind to the enemy's movements. Lem realized that the only thing the International Fleet could do was conduct a preemptive strike on the Formic warships. He discussed this with Norja, who after awhile decided to return to the lunch meeting. Lem left the building instead of continuing with lunch. Personality Norja Ramdakan was a plump man who wore fashionable high end clothing to try to appear attractive. Norja's fat lifestyle lead him to divorcing three times. Despite being smart, Ramdakan was unable to act and disguise his face in a conversation as well. Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire